I Saw Stars
by AWK and The Akatsugirls
Summary: Re-write of Resort Trip. Elements. A Popular Band Idolized all over the world. The Cast of Naruto, Idolized actors all over the world. Now they come together on a Resort Island for an entire month? Sure. What Could happen? "I saw stars when I saw you. And not because your famous." NaruHina SasuSaku Rated T for Hidan and the OCs. Canceled.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THE NEW VERSION OF RESORT TRIP! Prepare yourselves for this new ride. That's all I have to say, what are you sticking around here for? Looks like we're out sooner  
Disclaimer: I have not owned Naruto for ten stories now. TEN! Let me tell ya', Eleven ain't a lucky number for me.**

"I can't believe it! We're going on Vacation! To a Resort Island!" Squealed a girl with a hairstyle that resembled Shikamaru's, only the tips of her black hair were dyed pink. Her unique, color changing eyes flashed from curious chocolate brown, to wondrous crème to excited electric green. "Kalika, calm down! You still have to pack! Hurry up! We leave in a few hours! We down want to miss our flight!" Said a girl with black hair with purple streaks and green eyes. "Raven! Stop treating me like a kid, would ya?" Kalika retorted as she dashed in to her room. A girl with red hair with silver dyed streaks and bluish gray eyes came and tossed a box to Raven. "Here, from me and Kenzie. Happy birthday, Raven." She said. "Kira, what's in the box?" Raven asked. "Open it and find out. Raven, never being one to skip a present, immediately tore open the box and squealed excitedly. "A necklace with the Akatsuki charm on it!" She said and slipped it on immediately. A girl with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes looked in the room. "Has anyone seen Ana?" She asked. "Yeah, Kenzie, she's in her room packing and on the phone with momma." Kira said.

Meanwhile, in a room down the hall in the large mansion, the lead singer of this little band was on the phone with her manager, who was also an actress. "Momma, why are you sending us to an uncharted Resort Island in the middle of the Pacific ocean? Are you trying to kill us or something?" Asked the girl with red hair and with black streaks dyed in. _"Ana, You girls have been working to hard. You with writing the songs, teaching them, and singing them. Kalika with setting up the stages for each concert. Raven with booking the gigs. Kenzie with costuming and instrument tuning. And of course, Kira with setting up the music videos! You girls need a vacation in private where the paparazzi will leave you the hell alone. Besides, it might give you that new sound you're looking for. Maybe you'll meet a nice tropic boy." _Said "Momma". Ana could here the sly grin in her voice. "Momma, is this just another ruse to try to get me in a relationship?" She asked. _"Ana, for god's sake you are twenty six years old, you only have two more months before you are twenty seven, you need a man in your life!"_ Said the woman on the other side. "Tsunade, you are fifty six and still haven't tied the knot with Jiraiya yet. You are brave to raise five orphans you found on the street alone, no husband, no boy friend, nothing. And yet _you_ lecture _me_ on getting a man? A little hypocritical, don't you think?" Ana asked.

Tsunade laughed at the girl she had raised longest. Her longest daughter. Not the oldest, no. Raven was older than Ana by one year. Ana snapped her suitcase closed. _"You're probably right, sweetie, just enjoy your month off. Call me when you get there okay? Love you, Kid."_ Tsunade said. "Love you, too, Momma. I'll tell the rest of Elements you say hi." Ana said and hung up. She slung her bag on to her back and grabbed her suitcase. "Guys! Come on! We're going to miss our plane! Ana called. The four girls came running behind her. "WHOO HOO! UNCHASRTED RESORT ISLAND WITH A VOLCANO HERE I COME!" Kalika and Kenzie yelled. The best friends high-fived each other and leapt in to the limo. Raven and Ana sighed. "HEY! I HAVE FIRST DIBS ON THE MINI FRIDGE! GET OUT OF MY LEMONADE!" Kira yelled and dove in after them. Ana and Raven sighed again. "Children." They said in unison. _"Raven has matured very well. The last time we took a trip to a resort, she was helping them fill water balloons with yogurt and dropping them on the employees. Of course, we were only thirteen then." _Ana thought as she and Raven slipped in to the limo.

This was the famous band Elements. Drums, Kalika Marvil, A.k.a, Fire. Bass guitar, Kira Rose, A.k.a, Wind. Back up guitar, Kenzie Qwist, A.k.a Earth. Lead guitarist and back up singer, Raven Valentine, A.k.a, Water. And Lead singer and pianist for certain songs, sometimes on the violin, Ana Rae Black, A.k.a, Space. Elements was one of the most popular bands across the world. Pretty girls with talents to match or exceed their looks. Them taking long breaks to relax was practically unheard of. These girls had been singing since Kalika, the youngest, was thirteen. In age order, it went Raven: twenty eight, Ana: Twenty six, son to be twenty seven, Kira: Twenty six almost twenty seven, Kenzie: Twenty five soon twenty six, and finally Kalika: Eighteen as of two months ago. These girls were the idols on top of the world. As for their vacation… Well, Ana's theory was right. Tsunade was setting them up. Not just Ana.

All of them.

_**Mean while…**_

"Sasuke, don't be so cold!" Sakura said, glaring up at her co-worker. "I'm supposed to be cold, Sakura." Sasuke replied, cranking up his music, hoping to drown Sakura out with _Polyamorous_. Sakura smacked the pause button on Sasuke's iPod. "Breaking Benjamin won't get you out of this one, Sasuke Uchiha! You don't have to be a cold, emo, asshole out of the series. Seriously, Sasuke, what happened to you? You used to be so warm and loving." She asked. Sasuke sighed. "It doesn't matter, alright?" Sasuke asked. "Of course it matters, Sasuke! You used to be warm, open and friendly. You and Kiba would always be practicing combat and swapping jokes with each other. You and Naruto would always be pranking people! You used to be so nice to every one! Ino, Karin, even me! And then all of the sudden you just shut everyone out, even your brother!" Sakura said. She smacked something in to Sasuke's chest. "Here's your plane ticket. You are coming to a resort island with us on a month long vacation. And damn it, Sasuke, you are going to open up again, even if I have to force you to with a pry bar! Understood? Good!" Sakura said and stormed away. Sasuke caught the ticket. "A resort trip? A month long vacation? You have got to be kidding." Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke, I'm not. You haven't seen my daughters since Kira came! Maybe you'll finally meet some one for your self." Said a familiar voice. "Tsunade, are you trying to set me up with one of your daughters?" Sasuke asked. "Absolutely not! You're too young for them! The youngest turned eighteen a while ago!" Tsunade said. "I'm Seventeen, Tsunade." Sasuke said. "I don't care! I will not allow my children to date a younger man! I'm sending you to the island because you need to clear up what ever problem it is you have with my grandson to be before you are the ring barer at mine and Jiraiya's wedding. Now get your happy ass packing!" Tsunade said and kicked Sasuke in the butt. Sasuke walked off to his car and began to drive home to pack. _"It's not Naruto I have the problem with, I think…"_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura handed tickets to the other co-workers her dear older friend gave to her. "A-a r-resort t-trip?" Squeaked shy Hinata. "Cool! Kisame and I can go surfing!" Naruto said and high fived Kisame. "This seems like fun." Hidan said with a grin. "Agreed, un! It'll be nice to get away from Obito for a while, yeah." Deidara agreed. "Anything specific for you about this trip, Itachi?" Kakashi asked. Itachi stayed silent and put his plane ticket in his pocket. As soon as Sakura explained they only had two hours to prepare and Tsunade would drive them to the air port as soon as they were ready, Itachi was gone. He was back for the flight with Sasuke. The nine actors piled in to the limo that Tsunade was driving and excitedly watched as she drove them to the air port. They couldn't wait to get there and see what the island had for them.

**And there is chapter one. Coming soon: Chapter 2. Review and receive eternal love from the authoresses. And cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Saw Stars. Chapter two. Go.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

The Airport was stuffed to the brim. Not even with people who wanted to fly somewhere. Just whispering fans, hoping to catch a glimpse of Elements. "There they are!" Yelled a fan girl. The fans started to run, but froze as the band walked through. They walked in formation as they always did. Up front was Space. Right behind her were Wind and Water. Behind them were the two, Earth and Fire. Space wore sunglasses and a cool trench coat. They all wore trench coats. But only Space wore the cool, Men In Black sunglasses. The fans were stricken paralyzed by the lead singer's awesomeness and the overwhelming beauty of the other band members. It wasn't until the stars were passed security that the fans began to yell for their autographs. "Ha, look at that! What a sight to see!" Fire said. "Kalika, stay with us." Space said. "Loosen up, Ana! We're safe!" Kira said. Ana sighed. "We are the least safest people in the world, Kira." Ana responded. The lead singer felt a tug on her shirt sleeve. She looked over and saw a blushing woman with a nose piercing. She had to at least in her early forties or late thirties. "Hello." Ana said. "U-Um… Can I have your Autograph?" She asked. "My husband is a fan and I'm on my way back to him and I thought that maybe I could surprise him for his birthday." She said. Ana smiled.

"Coming back from a business trip, are you?" Ana said at the woman. "Uh, I guess you could call it that. Rooster Teeth always has a booth. Especially since the release of RWBY. People are nuts for us." She said. "I'll bet. Now, how about we get to that autograph? What's your husband's name?" Ana asked Kira and Raven giggled at the question, catching the woman's attention. "Griffon. O-N. Not E-N. Easy mistake." She said, causing Kira and Raven to laugh, making the woman confused.

"I thought this was for your husband, unless you two traded names, Griffon?" Ana said. "Y-You're a fan?" The Woman, Griffon, said. "Ever since I was sixteen." Ana said. "Alright, yeah, sign it for both of us, please?" Griffon asked. Ana laughed and signed the CD case Griffon had handed to her. "To Griffon and Geoff. Keep on shining and doing the amazing work you do! Love Space." She wrote with a star after her name and then smiled as she handed it back to Griffon. "Since we're both fans of each other and close enough to friends now, maybe I could sneak you some tickets to the next concert close to ya'." She said. "Sweet! If I can talk Burnie in to it, maybe we could get you in to RTX." Griffon said with a smile. "Sounds great. Pass a message along to the Achievement Hunters for me? Don't stop being awesome." Ana said with a grin. "And pass a kiss on the cheek to Gavin for me." She said with a wink, causing Griffon to laugh. "Will do. See you later, nice meeting you!" Griffon said. "Same here!" Ana said and the band bored the plain.

"Typical, Ana." Kira said. "What?" Ana said, looking up from her book. "Telling Griffon to pass on a kiss to Gavin for you. I think you're trying to flirt with Gavin." Kira said. Raven, Kalika and Kenzie looked up to watch Kira try to force Ana out of hiding her buried feelings. "What the hell are you talking about? You know I'm too busy for that kinda thing." She said and went back to reading her book. Kira groaned and went back to watching the ground below. "Damn. Has Ana completely given up and shut out all forms of love?" Kenzie whispered to Raven and Kalika. "Hopefully some hot guy at the resort will catch her eye." Kalika said. "How can that happen when it's uncharted? Only celebrities go there." Kenzie said. "Guys, give it up. You know Ana is married to her job." Raven said. Kenzie and Kalika sighed and went to playing their DS and Phone. Raven sighed and looked over at Ana as the serious woman moved on from reading to looking over the songs. _"Ever since we started Elements and Momma went of on her own way to be an actress, Ana's been so serious. __**No time for love and foolish games. We must stay high in the world ratings. **__Ana, were you hurt more badly than we could have thought? Is that why you shoot down every guy that comes your way? I know it won't happen, but I really wan to you meet some one at this island. I want to play a love song this time."_ Raven thought, staring at her younger-but-still-older sister. Whit a sigh, Raven turned her attention to her iPad and began to read an iBook.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"Eeek! It's them! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sign my copy of Naruto Shippuden!" "Ah! Hinata-chan! Kiss my cheek!" "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Punch my boy friend!" "What?" "Naruto! Teach me the Rasengan!" "Kisame-san! Itachi-kun! Take of your shirts!" "Kyah~ their sooo cool!" "Hidan! Hidan-sama! Do a Jashinist ritual! Teach me the ways of Jashin!" "Deidara-chan! Show me your art!" "Hinata-chan, say Naruto's name!" "Kiss me, Itachi-kun!" "Hinata! Have my baby!" The fans at the airport yelled. Security fighting to push them back. "Hey, buddy! What kinda girl do you think Hinata-chan is?! You stay away from her!" Naruto yelled at the guy who told Hinata to have his baby, wrapping his arm around the nearly-in-tears actress. The group of stars finally boarded their plane, Naruto the most pissed off of them all. "That ass hole, telling Hinata to have sex with him. I should have had security arrest him." Naruto grumbled. "I-I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun! N-no h-harm d-done." Hinata said. "No-? No harm done? Hinata-chan! He hurt your pride! Dragged you're good name through the mud at the mere suggestion of you having sex with him! The mere _thought_ of him _thinking_ about stealing your purity! Just grrr…" Naruto growled. Hinata smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I-it's v-very s-sweet of y-you t-to d-defend m-my p-purity, Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto blushed at the fact Hinata was hugging him in a sense. Hidan and Deidara snickered. "He only defends it because he wants it." Hidan whispered lowly to Deidara and Itachi. Deidara chuckled and Itachi sighed and opened his book.

"So, What are you gonna do once we get to the resort, Hidan, yeah?" Deidara asked in hopes to ward Naruto's glare from him. "I'm going to go down to the beach and try to hook up with all the prettiest girls there." Hidan said. "Of course, yeah. I'm gonna hit the bicycle path with Kakashi, hm." Deidara side. "Of course you would go where there are no girls getting tans, you're so lame." Hidan laughed. "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm one of the people that actually have to try to keep their body good looking, yeah!" Deidara said. "Wow, blondie! I knew you were gay!" Hidan laughed. "I am not, hm! You shut the hell up, yeah!" Deidara said. "Haha, chill out blondie, I'm just messin' with ya! What about you, Itachi? Huh?" Hidan asked turning to the Uchiha only to find him gone. He turned and found the silent Uchiha (whom had not said a word since they got the news of the trip) over by Kisame and Sakura.

"Fah, of course the loner would leave the moment I mentioned babes." Hidan said. "In his defense, he's probably still not over Kei, yeah." Deidara said, lowering his voice. "Shit, I forgot about Kei. He's still not over her? It's been three months." Hidan whispered. Kei Yuichi was Itachi's ex-girlfriend, leaving him for one of the minor characters that has five minute appearances every episode of Skip Beat. He hadn't really been the same since she left him. He got a lot quieter and smiled less. Some times Kisame thinks that's why Sasuke has been so (as he says) bitchy lately. _"Hopefully Itachi will find a new girl at fucking last!"_ Hidan thought.

_**Later**_.

The plane carrying both actors and musicians touched down. Musicians actually landed an hour earlier than the actor's plane. Ana, Kira, Kalika, Kenzie and Raven all were greeted by the staff like old friends, even though they were complete strangers. They all decided to hang out on the beach. Ana sat on a beach chair in her black bikini with a towel thrown over her lap and reading a book. Kalika and Kenzie were diving underwater and playing with fish. Kira was playing frisbee with Raven.

The actors finally landed and were greeted the same way the musicians were. Immediately after they had their items in their rooms, they were off to what ever activity they wanted. Kakashi and Deidara went to the bicycle path and would be gone until dinner. Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke decided to go mountain climbing to the old castle ruins. Naruto, Kisame, Hidan and Itachi went to the beach. Naruto and Kisame were strait into the water to surf with two girls. Hidan began to walk up and down the beach, watching two beautiful women play Frisbee. Itachi, having no choice and no desire to surf with his two best friends, decided to trail silently behind his idiotic friend until he found a nice place to sit. He found a nice shady spot beneath a beach umbrella next to a woman reading a book. He walked towards her.

She noticed him as he approached and looked up at him from her book. "Uh-" he said. He recognized her right away. This was Space. A.K.A, Ana Rae Black from Elements. "Ahem, mind if I sit by you?" he asked. She turned back to her book. "Seat's open." She said. Itachi slipped in to the chair next to her. The silence between them seemed to grow thicker by the moment. She seemed like she was completely absorbed in her book and wasn't paying attention to a thing around her. "Hidan is working himself in to a bit of a pickle. Raven is about to throw him over her shoulder in to the ocean… never mind." She said. Itachi looked up in time to see Hidan flying through the air and face first in to the sand in front of them. "Okay, so my calculation was slightly off." She said. Hidan sat up and shook sand out of his hair and blew a bit out of his nose. "Aw, come on. It was a joke!" Hidan said and Raven flipped him off. "Give it up, Hidan. She doesn't like flirts." Ana said. Hidan looked at her.

"_My, Jashin… Is that really Space?"_ Hidan thought. He came over and leaned over her, pushing the book in her hands down. "Yeah, and how about you, sexy girl?" He flirted. Her eyes turned up at him, icy face maintained. Ana's foot connected with Hidan's leg, causing him to slip. Her knee met his jaw and Hidan went flying back wards. "Never mind then!" he said when he stopped rolling. Kira giggled at him, then grabbed a surfboard to join her friends. "So, Ana. When was the last time we talked?" Itachi asked, hoping to get her to talk. "Ten years ago, Itachi. It was nice talking to you, again, but I am going to return to my room to finish the new song. Until we meet again." Ana said. She stood up, the towel falling from her legs and on to the chair. She tucked her book under her arm and walked back to the hotel. Itachi watched her go. "What happened to you?" He whispered.

_Flashback~  
Ten years ago. _

_Itachi watched as Ana flipped through the air from the bar. Her feet smacked the ground and she stood up strait and sighed. "Itachi-kun!" She said when she saw him. "Hey, Ana-chan. How'd your audition go?" He asked. "Absolutely terrible. I just have to face it. I can't act. I'm better at singing." She said. "Prove it." Itachi said. Ana turned pale. "N-no! I can't in front of people!" She said. Itachi smiled at her as she blushed. "Come on, I won't laugh. Just sing anything for me. Please?" He asked. She took a steadying breath and closed her eyes. _**(A/N: this my original song, not an actual release.)**

"Tonight, I stare at the sky.  
Tonight, I wish I could fly.  
To where you are,  
run so far.  
Just to hold you.  
Tonight._" She sang the chorus from one of her original song book. Her voice was beautiful. It shocked Itachi. "That was amazing. You should sing more often. Did you right that?" He asked. "Yeah, I know a piece of crap, right?" She said. "No, it's really good. It really is." He said. She blushed. "Uhm, how about you? How did your audition go?" She asked. "I don't know. They said they'd call me. I must have done terrible." He said. "Oh, that's a lie and you know it! You are one of the best actors I know!" She said. "Okay, they already signed me a part." He said. "That's wonderful! I can't wait until the series is released! I'll watch ever episode! Even the fillers! No matter how lame they are!" She said. "Thanks, Ana-chan." Itachi said.  
End flashback~_

That was the last day Ana and Itachi saw each other for ten years. Tsunade moved them to California the day after. When Ana and Itachi were twenty is when the first song of Elements came out. It was the song Ana had sang for him that day. The song was "Tonight." Originally written and preformed by Ana herself. A beautiful song. "Typical Ana, She gets up and leaves as soon as a cute guy says hi." Kenzie said. "Hey, looks like she caught Itachi's attention!" Naruto said. "Hey, Kikers, do you think?" Kenzie asked, turning to look at Kalika. "I don't know, you want to give it a try?" Kalika asked. The two best friends shared an evil grin. "Eh? What are you two planning?" Naruto asked. "Oh, nothing, Naru-san!" Kenzie said and leapt up on her board as an unnoticed wave knocked her best friend and two boys off of their boards and on to the beach. "HEY! A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!" Kisame yelled, hair falling in his face.

Raven looked up from picking up her Frisbee. Kisame shook his hair out of his face and things seemed to slow down for Raven. As Kisame shook his hair out of his face, sparkles seemed to come off him with a glow. He looked… Beautiful. Raven couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She watched as he stood up and tucked his surfboard under his arm. He ran past her. "Close your mouth, sweet cheeks. Don't want to catch flies in the pretty mouth." Kisame said and shut her mouth for her. She snapped strait up as he ran in to the water. "Raven?" Kira asked, popping up out of no where as she was known for. "He's so hot." She said. Kira looked over and saw Kisame paddling out in to the water. "Great, now you just need to impress him. Raven?" Kira said. When she looked over at her friend, the woman was gone. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled.

Ana sighed and looked up from her song. She looked at the beach and saw Raven body surfing. She sighed and shook her head. Her eyes drifted about the beach until she saw Itachi sitting in the same place she left him. She sighed at her old friend. "You want to know what happened to me, I know you do. But if you want to know that, you have to tell me what happened to you." She said, reading the movements that her old friend made. She shook her head and turned back to her song to finish work.

**Well, looks like Raven is the first victim of a little disease called "Island Love" Think she'll get cured? Nah, She's been bitten by love bug, son! Reviews mean love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Saw Stars, chapter three, at long last. Go.**

**Disclaimer, I still don't own Naruto and Never will so I am done with these stupid disclaimers, I mean, if I was fucking Masashi Kishimoto and owned Naruto, I would do what ever I wanted by now and no way in hell would I be here.**

Itachi laid on his back and stared up at the sky as clouds lazily drifted through the sky. It was only the third day and nothing had really progressed at all. Sasuke was still stone cold. Sakura was still pissed off at Sasuke. Naruto, Deidara, Kisame and Hidan were as laid back as usual. Kakashi was his normal Kakashi self. And Hinata was shy and conservative as usual. Nothing seemed to be changing with Elements either. Raven seemed to like being in the water a lot, which Itachi guessed made sense due to her stage name being "Water."

Itachi had tried endless times to get close to Ana Rae, but she was as cold as ever. Once again, Itachi assumed that because she was as cold as the void of space was the reason that her stage name was "Space." Kira's free flowing attitude and openness was like the wind, therefore, her stage name was "Wind." Kalika was as wild as a wild fire, therefore, "Fire." The only one who didn't seem to match her stage name was Kenzie. She was known by the fans as "Earth." It didn't quite make sense. Kenzie was far from down to earth and calm and collected. If one was to ask the Uchiha actor, then her stage name should be "Sky" because her head was always in the clouds. Itachi sighed as he watched the clouds form shapes. _"That one looks like a turtle."_ He thought.

"Hi, Itachi-san!" Kenzie said as she suddenly appeared and surprised Itachi. Itachi jolted up right and knocked heads with Kenzie. "Owwwieee." She said and rubbed her head and her eyes turned in to spirals. "Ouch, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Kenzie-san." Itachi said. "Sorry. You just looked a little lonely so we wanted to invite you to come canoeing with us. You know, so we can play teams!" She said with a bright smile. "We?" Itachi asked. He looked behind Kenzie and saw the rest of Elements behind her. Kalika waved with Kira. Raven watched him and Ana Rae just stared up the hill to where they were headed. "Um, okay." He said and stood up to go with them.

"Have you ever done canoeing before? Did you go alone or with friends? Who did you go with? Does Kakashi-san like canoeing? Do you like canoeing?" Kenzie asked Itachi endlessly as they walked. "Kenzie." Ana sighed. "Oopse! I did it again, didn't I?" Kenzie asked. "You did." Kalika said. "Sorry! I just can't help but get excited when an awesome actor is with us. You know, Ana and I both wanted to get in to acting at first." Kenzie said. "Yes, I know." Itachi said. Ana kept her attention on the road ahead of them, but Itachi saw the corners of her eyes tighten as they always did when she glared. They soon reached the lake where they prepared for a race. The teams were Kalika and Kenzie, Kira and Raven, and Ana Rae and Itachi.

Last minute, the race was declined on the possibility of rain. Instead of racing, the six played with some baby ducks. One floated by and chirped at Ana Rae and her hand reached out and gently stroked the duckling's head. It chirped happily and floated away. "I really can't figure you out, Ana." He said as they let themselves drift and watch the other four play with the ducklings. "Why do you want to figure me out so badly, Itachi? You know me." Ana said. "Wrong. I _knew_ you. You are completely different from the last time I saw you. How long ago was that? Eight, nine, ten years ago? Ana, the last time I saw you, we were nearly seventeen years old and I haven't heard a damn word from you since then. You were so happy and enthusiastic back then. What happened to you?" He asked. Ana Rae turned and he was frozen in his seat when her cold, blue eyes met his. "Do you really want to know, Itachi? Do you really want to know what happened to me?" She asked coldly. "Yes." He said. "Why? Why do you want to know so much?" Ana asked. "Because it's what friends do. Unless you've decided we aren't friends any more." Itachi said. Ana glared at him.

"Remember our old friend, Laxus? From Fairy Tail?" Ana asked. Itachi winced at the memory of Laxus. "Yes. Why?" Itachi asked. "He happened." Ana said. "What? What happened with you and Laxus?" Itachi asked. "I don't like to talk about it. Let's just say that thanks to him, I now know that I don't need love to have a full life." Ana said and they paddled back to shore. Itachi tried to talk to her more about it, but she wouldn't give him a look. She looked at what ever was in front of her and if Itachi tried to stand in front of her and try to talk to her, she'd turn another way.

Itachi sighed in defeat and walked back to his hotel room. As soon as he walked in, Sasuke was sitting there, giving Sakura the cold shoulder as she tried to talk to him. "Will you just leave me the fuck alone?" Sasuke said. Sakura looked hurt and Itachi had it. He stormed over to his younger brother and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell is your problem, Sasuke? You have been giving everyone the cold shoulder for years! Just because you are a snobby ass hole in the anime doesn't mean you have to be one in real life! Damn it, Sasuke, will you get you're head out of your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself? We were sent here to have fun and be friends again!" Itachi snapped. "I know that, asshole! Don't talk to me about being friends when you don't talk to anyone ever since you and Kei broke up!" Sasuke said. Kisame gasped. He knew how much Itachi hurt about Kei and even saying her named would be a knife in to his back. But Itachi surprised him.

"So that's it? You want to be like you're older brother and sulk for the rest of you're life? Yeah, Sasuke, I pushed everyone away after Kei and I broke up because I didn't want to drag everyone down. You don't have a reason to push us away. I may have pushed everyone away, but damn it, at least I am trying to be better. I'm trying to be a better friend and what are you doing? You are sulking and pushing everyone away and giving no reason for it. I've had enough of you sulking. What ever you have stuck up your ass, get it out and for crying out loud, open up! That's what your friends are for! That's what I'm for! For the past three years, we all have been waiting for you to come to us and yell all your frustrations out but you refuse to come near us unless it's for work. At least try to be friends with everyone again! Make an attempt unless you really do want to be like me and be alone for the rest of your life because you're too scared to try anything again!" Itachi yelled. He dropped Sasuke and turned for the door. "Where are you going?" Sasuke snapped. "To visit an old friend." Itachi said and left. So he lied. He was going to walk the beach and try to calm down.

_**Mean while with Elements**_.

"Damn it, Ana. Quit shutting everyone and everything around you!" Raven said as she burst in to Ana's separate room from the window. "Raven, I'm working." Ana said as she wrote music notes on her paper. "No, you are not!" Raven said, yanking the music away from her sister. "Raven!" Ana said, leaping up. "Give me back the song, now!" Ana ordered. "No! Kira!" Raven said. Kira reached in to the room from the window and took the papers and darted away, Ana made a move towards the door and Raven caught her. "Raven don't you dare make me fight you!" Ana said. "Ana, just knock it off!" Raven said and slapped Ana. "Work isn't every thing! We have enough songs for the next two albums! Take a damn break!" Raven ordered and threw Ana on to her bed. "What the hell?" Ana yelled. "I'll tell you! Itachi finally talked to you again! You always wished he would talk to you again. A letter, a phone call, anything. And then after Laxus hurt you, you shut out every thing and you will only talk to Momma about it. You won't let anyone else near you! I know it hurts, Rae! That kind of thing always hurts, but damn it, that was fur years ago! You can't gate yourself in anymore! Music bands only stay good for so long before they are pushed out by the new bands and aren't considered good again until they get close to retirement! I know that this band is your life, but only a few years ago you were thinking of leaving so you could be an actress. Damn it, Ana, read the newsletters! We are seen as over achievers and will hit rock bottom before we even have our fifteenth album! Take a break, damn it!" Raven said. "I don't have the time to take a break! I have to get our next album written and-" another swift crack cut Ana off as Raven slapped her again.

"Ana. Look." Raven said after a few deep breaths. "We have enough songs to last us for at least two more tours. If I keep letting you go like this, we'll have enough songs to last past our retirement. Ana, I know Laxus hurt you, but that was years ago. You have to let it go. It's time to move on. Fairy Tail isn't part of your life anymore. It's time to do as Rascal Flatts says. Wipe your hands, shake it off and then you stand." Raven said. Ana stared at her lap. "I … I just don't feel like I can trust anyone since Laxus." She said. "I know, Ana. Guys like him always make girls feel like that, but maybe, the reason why you can't write a hit these days is right in front of you. You are writing so many songs about us and the fun we have in this band and our hard work and the lessons we learn, but you haven't written a single love song since Laxus, and it's the generation of love. So go for a walk and fall in love with something." Raven said. Ana sighed. "Fine." She said. She slipped on her sandals and went for a walk.

She wandered about aimlessly as the sunset. She went over all of the songs she had written in her head, even though Raven had told her not to. She found herself walking on to the beach as the moon rose. Ana stopped and started to turn back, but she found herself slipping off her sandals and walking barefoot in the cool sand until she reached the shore line and small waves covered her feet, burying her toes in the mud. She sighed softly and began to walk along and started to hum, but her mind drew a blank. She walked along the beach and tried to force herself to remember a song.

"You might want to wake up before you walk in to that cliff." A voice said. Ana Rae snapped her head up just before her head met the side of a cliff. "Uh, thanks." She said. "Fancy running in to you here, Space." The voice said she squinted at the figure. "Joel Heyman? Is that you?" She asked. "Surprised to see me?" The tall man asked. "Hell yeah, I am. I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?" She asked. "Oh, you know, just being extras in TV series and voice acting in Red vs. Blue, as usual." He said with a grin. Ana chuckled. "I need to catch up on that. I'm so far behind." She said. "Workaholic." Joel said. "So are you." She said. "Nuh-uh! I love my job!" Joel said. "Hey! I love my job, too! I make music for a living! Or have you been in the sound booth for so long you forgot what music is?" She teased. "Hey, now. I know what music is… If you count listening to the Achievement Hunters slaughter top 40 hits as music." Joel said. Ana chuckled again. "That does not." She said. Her old friend grinned at her.

"You've loosened up quite a bit, ginger. Did you start drinking decaf?" Joel teased. Ana laughed. "No, I just decided I should listen to my sisters and take a break for once. I have been over worked for the past four years." She said. "Well, it's good to see you're taking life one day at a time." He said. "I'm not that relaxed." She said. Joel laughed. "Adam tweeted a picture of Geoff holding your new album with your autograph on it. When did that happen?" Joel asked. "The day I came here. I ran in to Griffon at the airport." She said. "Did you now?" Joel asked. "Yup! She promised she'd talk to Gus and Burnie about getting us to play RTX some time." Ana said. "Well, hopefully you'll have all your popularity back by then." Joel said. "Oh, don't stress me out, Joel. You'll give me an ulcer." Ana said. Joel laughed. "Well, enjoy your midnight stroll, ginger. I have to be back tomorrow." He said. "Alright, Joel. Say hi to Gilby, for me." Ana said. "Alright, see you when you play RTX, hopefully." Joel said. "Bye!" Ana said and her old friend left her on the beach.

She sighed and sat down and watched the ocean. "Ana?" A voice asked. _"If I run in to another Rooster Teeth member, I am going to pass out from excitement."_ She thought as she turned. "Hm? Oh, Itachi." Ana said as he stood by her. "What are you doing out this late?" Itachi asked as he sat by her. "I could ask you the same thing." She said. "Oh, I kinda yelled at Sasuke and decided to take a walk before I killed him. You?" He asked. "Just clearing my head. Having family problems?" She asked. "Yeah. Ever since Kei Yuichi and I broke up I kept my distance and I guess that's when I noticed that for the past year Sasuke has been acting pretty distant from everyone. That's what I think is Tsunade's reasoning for sending us on this trip, to try to get Sasuke and I to open up a bit. I really am trying, it's just… I wish Sasuke would talk to some one. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, anyone. I know he won't open up to me." Itachi said.

"Maybe your wrong." Ana said. "Hm? Why do you say that?" Itachi asked. "Well, maybe the reason he shut everyone out was because he missed his big brother while you were dating Kei and spending all your time with her and thought you'd pay attention to him if he got moody. Maybe he just wants to spend time with you and doesn't know it, yet." Ana said. "Maybe. I guess I'll spend more time with him while we're here and try to get him to open up a bit more. And when we get back home I'll try to spend more time with him when my arc in the anime is over." He said. "Yeah, that sounds good." She said. "And, um, sorry about earlier." She said. "It's fine. You're tense, I understand." He said. They sat in silence for a bit.

"Ana? I don't want to send you in to a bad mood, again, but what happened between you and Laxus that made you like this?" Itachi asked. Ana sighed. "I guess I have to talk about it eventually, so I guess now is as good as ever. It was about four years ago. Fairy Tail was hitting off really well. I got a role as one of the extras in the town. At the same time, Elements was hitting off really well, too. We were taking off. I had to leave the set of Fairy Tail to go on our first tour. Laxus wrote to me every day I was gone. When I got back, I thought things we were going to pick up where we left off, but when I saw him… he had his tongue half way down the throat of another extra. We broke it off later that day. I was so afraid of getting hurt again that I just started working so hard I shut everyone out and started working so hard I wouldn't have to think about what Laxus did." Ana said. "Well, how did that work?" Itachi asked. "Rather well, actually." Ana said. "And now? When there's nothing to write and you are all alone and no one to go to?" Itachi asked. "It… It's rather lonely… But I guess I don't mind…" She said.

"Why?" Itachi asked. Ana looked up at the sky. "Sometimes, when there is no one you can go to, when no one around you knows how it feels, you just want to be alone, suffer in silence, you know? I've just come to prefer it that way." Ayu said. They sat in silence for a long time. Itachi couldn't find the right words to say, but he knew she was right. Ayu suddenly stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, goodnight, Itachi." She said and was gone before Itachi could say anything at all.

**I firstly want to apologize for the late chapter. But I do have a good excuse now.**

**I don't know who else here is a Rooster teeth Fan, but if you are and you have not heard the news then go ahead and read. If you are not, read anyways, please, out of respect for a wonderful man.**

**Monty Oum, Creator of RWBY and an animator with extreme dedication and skills is the man that saved my life. When I was a freshman in high school, I felt as if the world would be better if I died. That these crazy ideas of mine would never be appreciated. Then I found the works on Monty Oum and I thought that maybe if I could meet him, I could get tips from him on brining my crazy ideas to life and maybe people would like them, so I lived. Monty Oum saved my life.**

**It is now with a broken heart that I regret to announce that Monty Oum is dead. Monty was a complete badass with brilliant ideas and a talent and drive to make them real. Monty died of a sever allergic reaction to a routine medical procedure on February 1****st**** 2015\. He was 33 years old and married to Sheena Duquette Oum for a year and a half before his death. Monty was a wonderful man and a hero to some. The one thing I regret is not being able to shake his hand and thank him for saving me.**

**So with a broken, heavy heart, I send my final good bye to Monty Oum, badass and creator extraordinaire.**

**Monty Oum**

**June 22 1981-February 1****st**** 2015.**

**May your creations and memory live on forever.**


	4. I'm sorry

**WARNING: RANT AHEAD**

**Yo, Homies. AWK and The Akatsugirls here, obviously. **

**Well, really, there is no more Akatsugirls. Really no more AWK either. It's just A. Seriously, the little gang of nerds that ran this account has split up and it's just me. I don't even remember who all ran this with me.**

**Point is, we all got busy. A lot of us moved and got jobs. And some of us are going to college and have jobs. And some of us have two jobs to work and that includes me. I don't have a lot of time for this anymore. In fact, I don't have time for this anymore. I have time to read a few stories when it gets slow at the restaurant where I work, but I just don't have time to write. And when I do write, I'm writing EA3 (not coming soon. IDK when.) **

**I hate to do this… actually I don't. I'm not gonna lie, this is a huge weight of my shoulders to do this. I can focus on my last story for this stupid website and then be done with it.**

"**But, A, If you think this website is such bullshit, why are you here?" Well, I was what, thirteen when I started writing here? Back then I had hopes of becoming a good writer, maybe even an author in my life, but countless nit-picky assholes have just torn me a part from a young age here. I've basically given up on any dreams of being an author, but I've decided to go to the next best thing, Graphic design.**

**That doesn't answer the question of why I'm still here if I hate this site so much. I'm still here because, unlike every asshole that has told me to stop writing of kill myself, I believe in finishing what I start. And technically, I didn't start this story, the girl that did now lives elsewhere and is actually way more interested in One Piece than she is Naruto. You could argue, but I don't care and neither does she, so don't argue.**

**What I'm trying to say is, this story is canceled. I don't have time or motivation to write it and the girl that started this story won't be coming back to it. Ever. I'll still leave it up for you guys to enjoy if you ever wanna come back and read it.**

**Sorry to those of you that actually liked this story (if you even exist) BUT there comes a time in everyone's life where reality takes over. It sucks a bag of beaten dicks, but such is life. Reality maybe a dark place, but everyone can get through it. And if I, a girl with numeric dyslexia and depression can get through it, you guys can too. I believe in you.**

**Well, that does it for me and this story. Sorry to disappoint you all, but hopefully you'll stick around for EA3. If you know nothing of EA3 or the Evil Angels Trilogy, They're still up on my profile. Go ahead and give 'em a read if you feel like it. In order so far of the Evil Angels Trilogy is:**

**Evil Angels**

**EA2: Screwin' with Shippuden**

**EA3: A Better Gaiden- release to be announced.**

**I am pre-writing all of EA3 so I don't struggle with keeping up constant updates and writing every weekend. Anyways, give the Evil Angels Trilogy a read if you want and excuse my childish writing. I was like thirteen-fourteen when I wrote them, so excuse me for that. **

**Okay, for real now, I'm done. Bye now.**

**-A**


End file.
